


Fart Fest In Cyllage City

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	

Shauna and Serena were riding on a bike together in Cyllage City, when they suddenly bumped into Iris, who was farting up a storm in pooped tight jeans. "Sheesh... those Casteliacones are leaving an impact on my gastronomical system." Iris stated as she was bending over while letting out huge bassy farts, her deep pitched poots puffing up the back of her brown stained pants. "Whoa... isn't that the champion from Unova?" Serena asked as she let out a squeaky fart, her body being influenced by the farting that Iris was doing. "Yeah... I wouldn't think of her as being the one to let out such nasty flatulence..." Shauna stated as she felt a rumble in her gut, unleashing a bunch of wet farts in her now smelly shorts as she fanned the air in embarrassment while blushing.


End file.
